Leaf Ninja 5
by The Final Uchiha
Summary: You thought the sound ninja five were bad ass checc dis guys out.Oh yeah Sasuke doesn't leave. Pairings NarHin & SasSak. Rated M for violence,deaths & lemons. Time Skips also
1. Platoon Wanted

_**7 am Hokage's Office**_

"This better be good grandma I was enjoying my day off", Naruto complained. In Tsunde's office there were four genin and one chunin waiting to hear what was so important to wake them this early. They were non other than Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, and Sasuke Uchiha. "All of you remember the Sound Ninja 5 the ones who came for Sasuke 4 months ago", Tsunde's words caused everyone's eyes to narrow. (Except Hinata who hadn't seen them but heard of them from Neji and Naruto) "Well word is that Orochimaru has assembled a new platoon that is more powerful than they were." Tsunde retorted. "So what is it you want us to do Hokage-sama" Neji asked. "I was talking this matter out with some jonins and the council about putting our own five man platoon and what would be the best team to put together but they would have to be younger ninja and you five were the best formation that we could come up with. But there were people who didn't agree so we will be testing you to see if u make the cut.

Ho-Hokage-sama what about our teams. Hinata asked.

Well if you all make the platoon your teams will join another one while your out on missions but you will rejoin them once you get back. We put Sakura with TenTen and Rock Lee their senseis will be Kakashi and Guy, while Chouji and Ino will be joining Kiba and Shino their senseis will be Asuma and Kureni, Tsunde answered.

What are you testing us on? Sasuke asked.

We will be testing you on teamwork and battle tactics by the way Shikamaru you will be squad leader, Tsunde said.

HHHEEEEYYYY why the hell does Shikamaru get to be squad leader. Naruto yelled.

Because I'm a chunin you idiot. Shikamaru replied.

I guess that makes cents then. Naruto said defeated with his head lowered.

So who will be our opponent? Neji questioned.

You'll have to wait and see but until then you all have a week to train your dismissed, with that everyone walked out except Hinata.

Umm Ho-Hokage-sama may I ask you a question, the Hyuuga stuttered.

Go ahead Hinata. Tsunde nodded

I don't think I'm good enough to be part of this team everyone else is so good, Hinata said sadly.

Hinata your just as good as any of them all you have to do is believe in yourself, Tsunde reassured the young Hyuuga heiress.

You really think so thank you Hokage-sama. Hinata bowed and took her leave when she got outside she seen her new team waiting for her. "Hey Hinata come on we're heading to get some breakfast then go train". Hinata smiled and thought to herself_ I didn't think they wait for me maybe they don't think I'm weak either._

_**A Week Later**_

After rigorous training for a week it was now time for them to be tested they were told to meet at the chunin exam arena, when they noticed that their teams, senseis, the Hokage were sitting in the stands. "Are you five ready for your test" Tsunde yelled from the stands. "Hai"was the fives joint response Tsunde smiled. Ibiki appeared in the battle area then. "I will be your opponent and just so you know I won't hold back just because your kids", Ibiki said. With that the battle started Ibiki charged towards Hinata only to be faced with Naruto and Neji.

**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU**, Naruto yelled as Neji and Hinata slipped into their gentle fist stance.

Then Neji and Hinata went for him first only be kicked down, then Naruto and his 5 clones stepped in each one with a kunai in handbut Ibiki quickly dispatched them leaving nothing but the real Naruto and the smoke they left. When Ibiki was about give Naruto a fatal blow Sasuke jumped threw the smoke aiming a kick to his head Ibiki saw this and grabbed Sasuke's leg a tossed him and kicked Naruto in the same direction. Ibiki felt a presence behind him when he turned he saw kunai hurdling towards he dodged them and stared down their owner. Shikamaru stood staring back until a smirk arouse on his face when Neji and Hinata came to his side._ Gotcha _Shikamaru thought. Ibiki turned around and looked at the kunai he dodged and his eyes went wide._ Explosive tags shit. _He thought before the explosion came.

"YOU GUYS BEHIND YOU", Naruto yelled but it was to late. Ibiki gave Shikamaru an elbow to the back of the neck then he grabbed Hinata and Neji by the neck and put his foot Shikamaru's head. "Sasuke here", Naruto tossed Sasuke something that made him smirk "Your still up to your old tricks huh dobe". Naruto smiled. Sasuke jumped in the air and threw the Giant Shuriken at Ibiki he easily dodged it but that same shuriken turned into Naruto and he threw kunai at Ibiki's exposed back and they hit their mark. Ibiki released grip on Neji and Hinata to remove the kunai from his back but as soon as Neji and Hinata landed they leg sweep him. He lost his balance and took his foot off of Shikamaru's head Hinata grabbed him and they quickly regrouped with Sasuke then joined by Naruto. Ibiki withdrew the kunai and went back on the war path.

"Kekki Genki formation", Shikamaru yelled. Sasuke, Neji, and Hinata stepped up. Neji and Hinata activated their Byukugans while Sasuke activated his Sharigan all of them fell into the gentle fist stance. The three traded blows with Ibiki until Neji took Hinata and fled then Ibiki noticed Sasuke was in the air doing some hand seals when he heard. **FIRE STYLE: ULTIMATE FIRE BULLET.** Ibiki avoided Sasuke's fire attack and charged Sasuke while he was still in mid air when he found it was difficult to move glancing over to the shadowy side of the arena he seen Shikamaru in his **SHADOW POSSEION JUSTU **position. "Now Naruto", Shikamaru yelled. "I'm on it" the blond replied. Ibiki turned his gaze to Naruto who was running at him with blue chakra orb in hand, Naruto's orb made contact with his chest. "**RASENGAN**", Naruto yelled as Ibiki was sent hurdling to the arena wall. The team regrouped again all of a sudden the sky filled with kunai and shuriken.

"Everyone stay close to me **ROTATION**", Neji shouted blocking all the weapons. When it ended they saw Ibiki back to his feet with some Anbu at his side. "You all fail you engaged in battle without knowing how many opponents you have and you are all to tired to continue this fight with increased numbers and that is a mistake you can't afford to make", the jonin shouted. That's when all of them smirked and burst into smoke and everyone was in awe except Kakashi and Tsunde _Naruto's Shadow Clones they said in unison_. Quickly the five appeared around Ibiki with kunais aiming at lethal spots.

Now if don't want this man to die I suggest you drop anything and everything you have, Neji said smirking.

I guess you runts are better than I thought, Ibiki grunted.

Ok that will do it you have proved you can work as a team and have great result even if you're out ranked, Tsunde yelled entering the arena followed by the others.

_**Later That Day**_

The cheering and the celebration seemed it went forever, everyone was happy even Sasuke cracked a smile here and there, but what made the party some much better was that Hiashi (Hinata's father) showed up and hugged Hinata in front of everyone and then told her he loved her then he looked at Neji a gave him a smile and a nod. During the party Tsunde pulled Shikamaru outside and had a discussion till the party ended. When the party finally ended everyone went home except for the leaf's newest platoon they were all headed to Naruto's apartment. Shikamaru thought it would be I good idea for them to get used to sleeping with one another.

_**Naruto's Apartment**_

What the hell are you wearing dobe. Sasuke said insulting Naruto's frog pajamas.

Shut up bastard. Hey Hinata what's the hold up in the bathroom are you dropping one, Naruto said.

In the bathroom Hinata was bright red at Naruto's comment but not only from that she'd be the only girl sleeping in the same room as Naruto with nothing but her sleep attire and sleeping bag to cover her.

I-I'll be r-r-right out, she strutted.

Hinata came out in a white night gown, when Naruto saw her he went red and the only person to notice was Sasuke but he didn't say anything. Before they went to bed the five talked about what awaits them.

I wonder what going to be our first mission, Naruto said.

We already have one, Neji said looking at Shikamaru.

So you were watching when me and Lady Tsunde were talking, I guess you were to Sasuke. Shikamaru said glaring at both of the nodding prodigies. Well our mission will be to travel to _Wind Country_ and retrieve a scroll that was found by the _Village Hidden In The Sand_, Shikamaru continued.

WWWHHHHAAATTTTT that's a lame ass mission, Naruto yelled.

"Shut up you idiot what's inside that scroll is very important to our village", Shikamaru said then continued, "That scroll contains jutsus created and used by the 2nd Hokage. Everyone was quiet for moment until Sasuke of all people broke the silence. "So I take it other villages have heard this news and they want to get their hands on the scroll also".

"Correct." He answered then continued. "This is will be a B ranked mission there is no room for mistakes. That means you Naruto."

Shut up. Naruto snorted.

We leave tomorrow afternoon at 3. Shikamaru spat out before lying down, Neji followed suit and feel asleep. "Naruto let me borrow your key." Sasuke asked. "Why do you want my key?" Naruto asked handing over his key to Sasuke. "I'm going to go train and don't want to wake anyone when I come back."

Wait hold on I'm going too! Naruto yelled rushing to his room to put his clothes on.

Hinata when are you going tell Naruto that you like him. Sasuke said flatly as if he asked a pointless question.

Hinata blushed heavily but answered. Di...Did Kiba tell you. She asked expected to hear a yes for he was the only she told besides Shino and he hardly talks to his own team she highly doubt if he said anything.

Sasuke gave Hinata an "are you serious" look but answered anyway. "No I can see it plainly as any person with eyes hell even a blind person could tell. Hinata looked shocked. "Don't worry Naruto doesn't know nor will I tell him but I suggest you tell him". Before Hinata could respond Naruto ran back in the ready to go when Hinata stood up and said "Can you two wait I would like to train as well." They both nodded when Hinata returned dressed they were off to train.


	2. Orochimaru's Mission&Naruto's Confession

_**8 am Training Grounds**_

Sasuke stood across from Naruto breathing heavily, Naruto was breathing just as hard if not more. Both of the genins had numerous cuts and bruises that the other had inflicted. But they were smiling at each other, Hinata couldn't understand it herself but she figured it was the kind of bond they had. Hinata was pretty tired herself, while they had been sparing Hinata had been reading a scroll on medical jutsu that Shizune handed her at the party, and had been working on them. "I think I'm finally getting the hang of it." Covering Hinata's hand was a well concentrated green chakra aura. "Wow Hinata you're amazing, Sasuke check it out!" Hinata had been so focused on her training that she didn't realize that Naruto and Sasuke stopped their training session to watch her. "Um N-N-Naruto, S-S-Sasuke would it be ok if I tried my medical jutsu on your injuries."

"It's fine with me, what about you Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Go ahead." Sasuke said flatly. Hinata started with Naruto she put both of her hands over one Naruto's bigger wounds, she then activated her _**Byukugan **_and started to heal him.

"_She's using her Byukugan to see all the parts of the wound inside and outside that's pretty impressive Hinata this platoon is looking better by the second." _Sasuke thought to himself.

Hinata finished with Naruto and proceeded to heal Sasuke when Neji and Shikamaru walked over. "We figured you three were here training, come on we have a meeting with Lady Tsunde." Shikamaru said then motioned for them to leave.

_**Meanwhile Elsewhere **_

"Master they have returned from their mission." A young man with silver hair tied into a ponytail and glasses said while bowing to an older man with long black hair sitting in a throne like chair. "Good send them in Kabuto I would like to give them their next mission personally." "As you wish Lord Orochimaru," that said Kabuto disappeared but shortly returned with five others, each kneeling in front of Orochimaru except for Kabuto who was now standing next to Orochimaru. "Guren report," Kabuto instructed. A girl with purple hair tied in a ponytail and a green robe with a big white bow tied around it stood and walked in front of the others. "My lord the mission to retrieve info on the Akatsuki's next target was a success, their next target is a leaf genin by the name of Naruto Uzumaki." An evil grin formed on Orochimaru's face when he heard this. "Just as I thought, good work my children."

Orochimaru hissed joyfully then turned his gaze to a dark corner of the room. "You want to say something?" From that corner of the room appeared an older man with most of his face bandaged.

"The Hokage has put the Kyuubi container on a five man platoon that includes two Hyuggas, a Nara, and the Uchiha brat. The leaf somehow got their hands on info of your platoon and created theirs to counter act yours." "He tells the truth my lord." A boy stood and walked forward to Guren's side. He had brown hair and wore a purple opened vest with light brown pants and had a white scarf around his neck.

"How can you be so sure Rinji?" Kabuto questioned. "Kabuto sensei you forget my abilities." Rinji said holding his arm out, a bat then flew to land on his arm. This made Kabuto smile. "Also they have been given a mission to travel to the _Village Hidden In The Sand _retrieve the scroll Lord Danzo told you about during his last visit."

Orochimaru's sinister smile seemed like it had no end. "_Oh Tsunde your making this way to easy for me." _Orochimaru thought to himself. "How lovely, Guren your platoon's next mission is a three objective one. Retrieve the scroll, bring Sasuke Uchiha to me, and **kill Naruto Uzumaki.**" He pretty much hissed the last part but still holding his evil smile. "Yes Lord Orochimaru is that all sir?" Guren asked. "If you run into the Akatsuki don't engage them you are not ready to battle them yet." Orochimaru said. "Right Rinji, Karin, Juugou, Suigetsu, we're leaving in ten minutes hurry and get what you need!' They all nodded in response and proceeded to exit the room. "Suigetsu I have a present for you my child, Kabuto give it to him." Orochimaru said then Kabuto reached behind Orochimaru's chair and grabbed a huge sword and a holster. A boy with white hair, unusual teeth, and a black shirt with white pants stared at the sword wide eyed. "Th-th-that's Zabuza's sword **Kubikiri Houcho **how in the hell did you get it!" Suigetsu screeched. "Kabuto stumbled upon it while on a mission and thought it might be of some use to you." Kabuto handed him the sword and holster. "I figured with the reputation of being the next Zabuza you would need his sword.

"Thanks sensei maybe you're not as gay I thought." Suigetsu said grinning while slipping the holster on then strapping up his sword horizontally.(Too short to carry vertically) "Thanks I'm glad to hear it." Kabuto said before waving them off.

_**Hokage's Office**_

"Good you're all here, before you leave on your first mission as a platoon there is something I must address." Tsunde's gaze was focused on Naruto and Sasuke. "While on your mission you may run into a rouge ninja group by the name of the Akatsuki." Tsunde's word caused both Naruto and Sasuke to ball their fist. "If that happens do not fight them unless it's absolutely necessary." "Who are the Akatsuki, and what are their motives Lady Hokage?" Neji asked. Tsunde was about to reply but Naruto stepped up. "It's ok granny I think they should know, but I want to tell them." Everyone eyes were on Naruto now. "They are after me or better yet what's inside of me." It appeared that Naruto was talking to the floor. He wasn't making eye contact with anyone. "What do mean Naruto?" Hinata asked concern showing on her face and in her voice. Naruto then told everything about his secret. Naruto was trying to hold his tears back. The room was silent Naruto could only imagine what they thought about him now. It was unbearable Naruto couldn't take it anymore he was going to leave the room but someone spoke. "What a drag." Everyone looked at Shikamaru. "Naruto your always causing problems." He said smiling. "I agree." Neji added. "How do you think I feel I was on a squad with him?" Sasuke said. Hinata just smiled. Naruto stared wide eyed at the others. "So you guys don't care that I'm a monster?"

"Naruto you are not monster, you and the Nine Tails are not the same!" Hinata yelled.

"Yeah just think of it as your own kekki genki." Shikamaru added.

"Your still the same loser you always were." Sasuke showing his Uchiha grin.

"That's correct demon or no demon." Neji said.

"Thanks guys this means a lot to me." Naruto said

Tsunde gave a deep sigh of relief. She silenty thanked god that Naruto had some real friends. "Ok now that the mushy stuff there is one more part of the mission I need to tell you about. You will meeting up with Gaara and his siblings at an Inn 20 miles from the Sand Village and they will escort you the rest of the way. Your dismissed


End file.
